Eine Welt Dazwischen
by kittysophy
Summary: AU: Petunia Dursley hegt einen unerfüllten Herzenswunsch. Wie praktisch, dass ihr dieser mit der Ankunft des kleinen Harry Potters vor ihrer Tür erfüllt wird. Doch was passiert, wenn der gefürchtete Brief von Hogwarts kommt?
1. Das Geschenk

Mrs. Petunia Dursley war eine ganz und gar normale Frau. Sie führte ein gepflegtes, komfortables Leben mit ihrem Ehemann, Vernon Dursley, in einem adretten Ort namens Little Morgen stand sie um 06:00 auf, stellte die Milchflaschen vor die Tür, briet Eier und Speck für ihren Mann, kümmerte sich um Einkauf, Haushalt und Garten.

Genauso wollte sie ihr Leben haben; genauso hatte sie es sich vorgestellt. Doch niemand wusste von der kleinen Lücke in ihrem Leben. Ein Herzenswunsch, der nun schon seit drei langen Jahren unerfüllt blieb. Alles wäre so viel perfekter wenn sie nur ein Kind bekommen könnte. Sie stellte sich dieses kleine Bündel in ihrem Armen vor, das sie mit all ihrer Liebe überschütten könnte. Monat um Monat jedoch blieb ihr Wunsch unerfüllt und sie wurde grausam daran erinnert, dass sie doch nicht eine ganz normale Frau war. Dass irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.

Auch am Morgen des 01. Novembers wurde sie daran erinnert. Mr. Dursley hatte gerade gut gelaunt das Haus verlassen und ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt. Er verdrängte die Tatsache, dass sie nicht schwanger wurde ganz hervorragend. Eines abends hatte sie ihn im Dunklen ihres Schlafzimmers mit leiser, vorsichtiger Stimme darauf angesprochen.

"Meinst du nicht wir sollten...nun,ja...es untersuchen lassen? Von einem Arzt?" Daraufhin hatte Vernon nur laut geschnaubt: "Mach dich nicht lächerlich Petunia. Was sollen die Leute denken? Es wird auch so irgendwann klappen. Außerdem machen Kinder Dreck und du hasst Dreck mehr als alles andere." Und damit war das Thema für ihn beendet gewesen.

Sie wusste, dass das sein Versuch war sie aufzumuntern, aber sie wünschte sich insgeheim doch mehr Verständnis. Jemanden, der sie in den Arm nahm, sobald sie -mal wieder- ihre Periode bekam. Jemanden, der sanft ihre Tränen trocknete, wenn noch eine ihrer Freundinnen schwanger wurde. Einfach jemanden, der auch den Schmerz mit ihr teilte. Aber nein, Vernon schien das Ganze gar nichts auszumachen.  
Seufzend räumte sie den Frühstückstisch ab und begann mechanisch die Küche zu putzen. Vielleicht ja im nächsten Monat. Im nächsten.

Als Vernon am Abend von der Arbeit heimkam, hatte Petunia schon die Kraft gesammelt sich vor ihm ganz normal zu verhalten. Beim Abendessen, Steak mit Kartoffelbrei und Erbsen, plauderte sie munter über den neuesten Klatsch in der Nachbarschaft und dass es im Supermarkt keine Lammkoteletts mehr gegeben hätte. Doch Vernon wirkte abwesend. Wahrscheinlich war er in Gedanken noch bei der Arbeit. Sein Job als Direktor einer Bohrmaschinenfirma namens Grunnings, forderte ihn sehr.

Zu den Abendnachrichten setzten sich Vernon und Petunia gemeinsam mit einer Tasse Tee ins Wohnzimmer. Meldungen über ungewöhnliches Verhalten von Eulen und Sternschnuppen-Schauer rauschten an ihr vorbei ohne, dass sie genau zuhörte. Auch Vernon wirkte abwesend, wie er starr neben ihr saß. Ein-, zweimal drehte er sich zu ihr um und wirkte als würde er etwas sagen wollen, schien es sich aber jedes mal doch anders zu überlegen und blieb stumm. Nach den Nachrichten trank Petunia ihren Tee aus und sagte dann, dass sie heute früh ins Bett wolle.  
"Gute Nacht, Liebling. Ich komme gleich nach," murmelte Vernon, der immer noch gedankenversunken mit einer vollen Tasse Tee und einer gerunzelten Stirn auf der Couch saß.

Der nächste Morgen brach kalt und neblig an. Als um 06:00 der Wecker klingelte, hatte Petunia Mühe aufzustehen. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und außerdem die ganze Nacht das Gefühl gehabt, als würde sich jemand in ihren Vorgarten unterhalten. Das war natürlich Blödsinn. Hier, im Ligusterweg, war niemand mehr nach 22:00 in den Straßen unterwegs.  
Petunia schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln und einen geblümten Morgenrock, stieg die Treppen hinunter und öffnete die Haustür, um die Milch hineinzuholen.  
Nichts hätte sie auf das was sie dort erwartete vorbereiten können. Vor Schreck entwich ihr ein schriller Schrei. Dort, neben den 2 Milchflaschen, lag in einem dicken Deckenbündel, ein Baby. Es musste friedlich geschlafen haben, wurde aber durch ihren Schrei geweckt und schrie nun ebenfalls lauthals. Rasch nahm Petunia es hoch, drückte es an sich und schloss die Haustür gegen die kalte Novemberluft. Das Baby beruhigte sich rasch und seine kleinen Händchen ruhten nun an ihrem Hals. Mit zitternden Beinen ließ Petunia sich samt Baby in einem Sessel im Salon nieder. Es war wie ein Wunder, ein Baby vor ihrer Haustür. Das Baby auf das sie so lange hatte warten müssen. Es war ganz zart und roch himmlisch.  
Der Moment, in dem sie einfach nur dankbar und glücklich und überwältigt war, wurde rasch zerstört. Sie hörte Vernon die Treppe herunterkommen. Ihr Schrei musste auch ihn aufgeweckt haben. Noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, hörte sie ihn: "Petunia, was ist los? Du weckst noch die ganze Nachbar..." Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als er sie mit dem Baby im Arm dort sitzen sah. Sein Körper wurde starr, das Gesicht weiß wie Kreide. "Was? Woher hast du das Kind?"  
"Es lag auf der Türschwelle." sagte Petunia mit leicht zitternder Stimme.  
"Auf der Türschwelle," wiederholte Vernon dumpf. "Einfach so? Ohne Erklärung? Ohne Brief?"  
"Ich- ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nicht nach einem Brief geschaut," erwiderte Petunia.  
Schnaubend drehte Vernon sich um. Petunia konnte die Haustür auf- und dann wieder zugehen hören. Als er zurückkam, hielt Vernon bereits einen Briefumschlag in der Hand. Er riss ihn auf und während er las, wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe von weiß über grau zu rot. "Potter," presste er hervor. "Das ist das Balg deiner Schwester."

"Lily," hauchte Petunia und etwas schweres legte sich auf ihre Brust. "Was ist mit ihr? Warum schickt sie uns ihren Sohn?"  
"Anscheinend haben sie und ihr Taugenichts von einem Mann es endgültig geschafft sich in die Luft zu jagen," spottete Vernon und las dann aus dem Brief vor: "...muss ich ihnen, zu meinem größten Bedauern, mitteilen, dass Lily und James Potter verstorben sind. Ihr Sohn Harry hatte jedoch das große Glück zu überleben und ich hoffe sehr, dass sie ihm Schutz unter ihren Dach gewähren und ihn großziehen, als wäre er ihr eigener Sohn."  
"Sie ist tot. Lily ist tot." Eine kalte Hand klammerte sich um Petunias Herz und drückte fest zu. Nicht, dass die beiden sich in den letzten Jahren nahe gestanden hatten, nein, sie hatte alles getan um ihre Schwester so fern wie möglich von sich zu halten. Aber die Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht mehr da war, fort, gegangen, hinterließ eine Leere in Petunia mit der sie nicht gerechnet hätte.  
"Der Junge muss fort," donnerte Vernon und riss Petunia damit aus ihrer Trauer. "Er kann hier nicht bleiben. Er wird genauso werden wie sie. Ein Freak, abnormal. Ich will ihn nicht in diesem Haus haben."  
Während Vernon vor sich hinschimpfte, entstand in Petunia eine wilde Entschlossenheit. Eine Stärke, die sie so nicht von sich kannte. "Er bleibt hier," sagte sie mit klarer, fester Stimme und unterbrach damit die Schimpftiraden ihres Mannes."Wie bitte?" fragte Vernon völlig perplex.

"Wir behalten ihn. Er bleibt hier."  
Irgendetwas in ihrem Blick hatte ihn wohl überzeugt, denn er verstummte. Er schien es nicht mehr zu wagen ihr zu widersprechen. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen.  
Sehnsüchtig betrachetet sie den friedlich schlafenden Harry in ihren Armen. Sanft fuhr sie über seine weichen Wangen, stupste die kleine Nase. Ihr Blick fiel auf die große, blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn, frisch und leuchtend rot. Ein Überbleibsel von dem Unfall. Vorsichtig strich sie darüber. "Alles wird gut," flüsterte sie."Nun wird alles gut, mein kleiner Harry. Mein Sohn."


	2. Ein Brief für Harry

Seit zehn Jahren waren die Dursleys nun zu dritt.

Der plötzliche Kindersegen hatte zu allerlei Gerüchten und Tratsch in der Nachbarschaft geführt, doch hatte das Petunia, die sonst mit aller Sorgfalt vermied, das Gesprächsthema beim Kaffeklatsch zu sein, nicht eine Sekunde gestört. Sollten sie sich doch die Mäuler zerreißen, ihr war es egal. Stolz war sie mit dem Kinderwagen den Ligusterweg entlanggeschlendert und hatte jeden der es hören wollte von klein Harrys Erfolgen beim Sprechen lernen erzählt. Mit Begeisterung hatte sie ihm beim Dreiradfahren auf dem Bürgersteig zugeschaut. Ihn im Park stundenlang auf der Schaukel Anschwung gegeben. Bei der Gartenarbeit hatte sie ihm geduldig jede Blume gezeigt und ihm den richtigen Namen eingeschärft. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ein Kind sie so verändern könnte, dass dieses Kind sie so verändern könnte. Und doch war es so, der kleine Harry hatte Gefühle in ihr geweckt von denen sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, deren Tragweite sie sich nie hätte ausmalen können.

Auf dem Kaminsims im Wohnzimmer vom Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zeugten allerlei Fotos von dem einträchtigen Familienleben. Harry im Fußballtrikot, ganz stolz mit einem Pokal in der Hand. Vernon der Harry vergnügt im Zoo auf den Schultern trug. Petunia und Harry früh am Weihnachtsmorgen in Morgenmantel und Pyjama, die fröhlichen Gesichter in weiches Kerzenlicht getaucht. Das Glück strömte aus diesen Bildern nahezu raus. Kein einziger Riss in der perfekten Oberfläche sichtbar.

Und doch war die Angst ständig präsent. Zwar schaffte es Petunia sie die meiste Zeit in Schach zu halten, doch öfter als ihr lieb war, reckte die Angst ihr hässliches Haupt und ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Als Harry das Fahrrad fahren lernte und er unachtsam auf der Straße fuhr, direkt auf ein Auto zu und dieses so abrupt abbremste, dass selbst der Fahrer sich nicht erklären konnte, wie er das geschafft hatte. Oder als Vernon Harry spielerisch in die Luft warf und Harry immer höher flog, so hoch, dass Vernon Mühe hatte ihn aufzufangen. Als Harry bei einem entscheidenden Fußballspiel auf wundersame Weise ein Tor schoß, obwohl er den Ball eigentlich nicht mehr hätte erwischen können.  
In diesem Momenten flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf: "Nicht normal. Ein Freak. Eine Missgeburt." Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie diese Stimme zu ignorieren.

Harry war nun ihr Sohn, sie hatten ihn sogar adoptiert. "Harry Dursley," hatte auf den Papieren gestanden und Petunia hatte sich damals zusammenreißen müssen um nicht zu weinen. So sehr hatte sie bei Vernon darum gekämpft den Jungen behalten zu dürfen, ihn zu ihrem eigenen Sohn zu machen.  
"Mum, wo ist das neue T-Shirt, dass Dad mir letzte Woche gekauft hat. Hast du es schon gewaschen?" Harry polterte die Treppe runter. Er war ein hochgewachsener, sehniger Junge mit kurz gehaltenen schwarzen Haaren. Hinter einer teuren Brille blitzten grüne, mandelförmige Augen hervor.  
"Es trocknet noch Harry-Schatz," rief Petunia aus der Küche zurück. "Zieh doch einfach ein anderes an." Nur undeutlich hörte Petunia Harrys Geschimpfe durch das Brutzeln des Specks aus der Pfanne. Schon kam Harry in die Küche und zog sich während des Gehens ein T-Shirt über den Kopf. "Guten Morgen mein Spätzchen," begrüßte sie ihn freudestrahlend. "Möchtest du Speck?"  
"Muuuuum, du weißt, dass ich gleich zum Training muss. Da kann ich kein Speck vorher essen." Harry ließ sich maulend auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen.  
"Entschuldige," lenkte Petunia sofort beschwichtigend ein. "Natürlich nicht. Eine Grapefruit dann vielleicht? Und ein großes Glas Orangensaft?"  
In windeseile servierte Petunia das Frühstück und setzte sich dann zu Harry und Vernon an den Tisch. Wie jeden morgen hatte sich Vernon hinter seiner Zeitung verkrochen und man hörte nur ein gelegentliches empörtes Schnauben von ihm. "Weißt du denn schon was du nächste Woche zu deinem Geburtstag unternehmen willst, Harry? Wir könnten in den Zoo fahren, wenn du Lust hast?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Na klar. Können wir gerne machen. Aber Malcom und John möchte ich mitnehmen."  
"Aber gerne," sagte Petunia und lächelte Harry an. In diesem Moment klapperte es vorne an der Haustür. "Oh, die Post," Petunia sprang rasch auf und trippelte den Flur hinunter um einen kleinen Stapel Briefe aufzuheben. Nachdem sie den zuoberst aufliegenden näher betrachtet hatte, machte sie sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe den Rest des Stapels anzuschauen. Aufgeregt kehrte sie in die Küche zurück.  
"Er ist da. Der Brief ist da," verkündete sie. Vernon ließ langsam seine Zeitung sinken und Harry schaute neugierig von seiner Grapefruit auf. "So lange haben wir darauf gewartet und jetzt ist er endlich da." Petunia errötete leicht.  
"Mach ihn auf, Petunia, worauf wartest du noch," sagte Vernon und starrte wie gebannt auf den Brief in ihrer Hand.  
Mit zitternden Händen riss Petunia den Umschlag auf und entfaltete das darin liegende Papier. "Und?" fragte Harry gespannt.  
Petunia atmete tief durch und begann laut vorzulesen:

"Sehr geehrter Mr. Dursley,  
wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können," Petunia legte eine Pause ein und atmete tief ein bevor sie weiterlas. "dass sie an der Smeltings Akademie für Jungs aufgenommen sind."

Vernon grölte laut vor Freude und klatschte Harry anerkennend auf die Schultern. "Du hast es geschafft mein Junge."  
Harrys Grinsen war breit als Petunia ihn fest in die Arme schloß: "Ich bin so stolz auf dich mein Junge," sagte sie und strich ihm durch die Haare.  
"Dann müssen wir wohl nach London fahren, dir deine Uniform kaufen," stellte Vernon fest und schnappte sich den Stapel übrig gebliebener Briefe, die Petunia achtlos auf den Küchentisch hatte fallen lassen. Er überflog eine Postkarte aus Mallorca, ließ eine Rechnung ungeöffnet und hielt dann schlagartig inne. Petunia sah in sein erstarrtes Gesicht und ihre Augen huschten rasch zu dem Brief in seiner Hand. Der Umschlag war aus dickem, schwerem Pergament, mit grüner Tinte beschriftet und hinten prangt ein rotes Wachssiegel. Sie hätte diesen Brief immer und überall auf Anhieb wieder erkannt. Vorsichtig spähte sie in Harrys Richtung, doch der hatte von dem plötzlichen Umschwung der Stimmung nichts mitbekommen, sondern die Gelegenheit genutzt sich Vernons Zeitung zu schnappen und sich über den Comic zu amüsieren.  
Petunia riss Vernon den Brief aus der Hand, ging damit hinüber zum Mülleimer, zerriss ihn in vier Teile und warf ihn angewidert weg. Niemand würde ihr ihren Harry wegnehmen.  
"Alles in Ordnung Mum," fragte Harry, nun von der Zeitung wieder aufblickend.  
"Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung Harry. Das ist es doch immer."


	3. Schwestern

"Er wird nicht gehen," donnerte Vernon, so laut, dass Petunia fürchtete der Putz würde gleich von der Decke rieseln.  
"Vernon," flüsterte sie. "Nicht so laut. Du weckst noch Harry auf."  
Doch Vernon ignorierte sie. Wutentbrannt stapfte er in gestreiften Pyjamas im Schlafzimmer auf und ab. "Ich erlaube das NICHT! Dieses- dieses Pack. Sie bekommen ihn nicht. Ich will keinen von DENEN im Haus haben."  
Petunia umklammerte die Bettdecke so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Beunruhigt betrachtete sie die pulsierende Ader auf Vernons Schläfe.  
"Wir werden ihn auch nicht gehen lassen, Vernon. Jetzt beruhige dich doch," versuchte Petunia ihren Mann zu beschwichtigen. "Wir- wir werden einfach die Briefe ignorieren. Sie können ihn uns nicht wegnehmen, er ist schließlich unser Sohn." Petunias Stimme klang fest und sicher, doch in ihr nagte Verzweiflung. Würde dieses Pack sie wirklich in Ruhe lassen? Sie wusste genug über diese andere Welt um sicher zu sein, dass sie penetrant und aufdringlich waren, alles kontrollieren wollten und fast vor nichts Halt machten.  
"Natürlich werden sie ihn uns nicht wegnehmen. Ich lasse das nicht zu," Vernon stieg nun zu Petunia ins Bett, seine Stimme wieder leiser, aber immer noch voller Wut. "Es ist gefährlich sich mit diesen Leuten einzulassen, denk nur an deine Schwester."  
Petunia dachte an ihre Schwester, so oft, dass es ihr peinlich war es zuzugeben. Sie sah Lily wenn Harry seine Hausaufgaben machte und seine "g's" genauso wie ihre aussahen. Sie sah Lily wenn Harry der klapprigen alten Mrs. Figg half ihr Einkaufsnetz voller Katzenfutter ins Haus zu tragen. Und vor allen sah sie Lily jedes Mal wenn sie in Harrys Augen blickte, nicht nur komplett identisch mit denen Lilys, sondern genauso gefüllt mit diesem Funkeln. Neugier und Abenteuerdrang. Manchmal glaubt sie, dadurch, dass sie ihren als ihren Sohn angenommen hatte, etwas gut zumachen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Schließlich hatte sie Lily nichts getan, sie hatten sich über die Jahre nur auseinander gelebt.  
Lily. Lily hätte es bestimmt gewollt, dass Harry zum Zauberer ausgebildet wurde. Aber Lily lebte nicht mehr und Harry trug nicht mal mehr den Namen Potter. Er war nun ihr Sohn und sie hatte nicht vor noch ein Familienmitglied an diese andere Welt zu verlieren. Die Welt zu der ihr der Zutritt verwehrt wurde, zu der sich nicht dazugehörte, niemals würde.  
Petunia knipste die Nachttischlampe aus, der Raum wurde dunkel und nach kurzer Zeit konnte sie Vernons dröhnendes Schnarchen hören. Sie selbst fand erst nach Stunden in den Schlaf und dann träumte sie unruhig:  
Sie sah Lily, elf Jahre alt, in schwarzen Schulroben durchs Wohnzimmer stolzieren: "Tuny, ich werde eine Hexe, eine richtige Hexe."  
Ein Bahnsteig, in dichten Dampf gehüllt, voll mit Kindern und deren Eltern und plötzlich trug nicht nur Lily sondern auch ihr zwölfjähriges selbst die Hogwarts Schuluniform. Die Schwestern stiegen lachend in den Zug, bereit dieses große Abenteuer gemeinsam anzutreten. Freudig winkten sie ihren Eltern zu, der Zug fuhr an und brachte sie in die Ferne.  
Als Petunia am nächsten Morgen erwachte, klebte ihr Nachthemd an ihrem schweißgebadeten Körper.  
Später, als die Post kam, lagen 3 dicke Briefe mit dem Hogwarts Wappen auf der Türmatte.


	4. Der Traum

Ein alles erschütternder, verzweifelter Schrei weckte Petunia. Sofort schnellte ihr Oberkörper hoch und ihr von Schlaf vernebeltes Gehirn versuchte die Quelle des Schreis ausfindig zu machen. Die Fenster waren dicht verschlossen, Vernon schlief, wenn auch schnarchend, friedlich neben ihr, offenbar zu tief, denn ihn hatte der Schrei nicht geweckt.

"Harry," entfuhr es ihr. Es musste Harry sein. Als kleines Kind hatte er öfter im Schlaf geschrien, Alpträume hatten ihn geplagt. Dann war er auf seinen kleinen, nackten Füßchen ins Schlafzimmer getapert, ein Schmuseteddy in der einen Hand, die Augen voller Angst: "Mama, kann ich kusseln?" Seine Stimme war zart und leise gewesen. Sobald er unter ihre Decke geschlüpft und seinen kleinen Körper an sie geschmiegt hatte, war sein Atem ruhig geworden, die Augen wieder schwer und er war rasch wieder eingeschlafen. Nicht einmal hatte Petunia seine Anwesenheit gestört. Vernons Tiraden darüber, dass der Junge doch in sein eigenes Bett gehöre, hatte sie gekonnt ignoriert. Oft hatte sie dann noch wach gelegen und im dämmrigen Mondschein Harrys friedliches Gesicht betrachtet. Dankbar dafür, dass sie seine Mutter sein durfte.

Rasch stieg Petunia nun aus dem Bett, warf sich ihren geblümten Morgenrock über und huschte über den Flur ins Harrys Zimmer. Der große Raum war spärlich von einer Nachttischlampe beleuchtet, so dass die Möbel lange, verzerrte Schatten an die Wände warfen. Harry saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Schock zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, seine Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß.  
Petunia war rasch an seiner Seite, ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und nahm seine kalte, verschwitzte Hand in ihre. "Was ist los mein Spatz? Ich habe dich Schreien gehört."  
Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als wollte er irgendwelche Gedanken daraus vertreiben. "Es war nur ein Traum," flüsterte er.  
"Was für ein Traum? Wovon hast du geträumt?" bohrte Petunia nach. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Harry etwas einfach so abtat. Er hatte geschrien, es musste etwas schlimmes gewesen sein.  
"Ich- ich weiß nicht," Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich. Er konnte Petunia nicht ansehen und schaute konzentriert auf seine Bettdecke.

"Es war nur grünes Licht. Grünes Licht und jemand hat geschrien, eine Frau hat immer wieder geschrien und gerufen: "Nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry." Ich weiß nicht wer die Frau war, ich habe die Stimme nicht erkannt. Der Traum ergibt keinen Sinn. Und dann bin ich aufgewacht weil ich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen bekommen habe." Harry fuhr sich unwillkürlich mit einer zittrigen Hand über die Stirn und massierte die blitzförmige Narbe, als wäre sie der Auslöser für den Traum.  
Petunia zog Harry an sich und umarmte ihn lange. Eine Hand strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken. "Du bist gestresst und nervös. Das ist alles. Die Aufnahme in Smeltings ist nicht spurlos an dir vorbei gegangen. Ich weiß es wird schwer für dich sein von Mummy und Daddy getrennt zu sein, aber du schaffst es. Dein Vater ist so stolz auf dich und ich auch."  
"Ja, das wird es sein," bestätigte Harry tonlos.  
"Du wirst immer mein kleiner Liebling bleiben Harry, auch wenn du bald so weit weg bist." Petunia hielt Harry auf Armlänge von sich und betrachtete ihn stolz. "Soll ich dir eine heiße Schokolade machen?"  
Harry nickte. Er schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. "Mit Marshmallows bitte."


End file.
